Vampires
by EmmaTwinkle
Summary: Vampires have taken over the world and the humans are held as slaves, only to be blood givers for the vampires, the special ones are the personal blood banks. But it's a fate many would live without, and the only way is by escaping. But is that enough?
1. Chapter 1

( authors note : Everything belongs to me )

The streets were full of people, some had green eyes, some had blue and some had purple eyes, and some even had red eyes though this was not normal humans like you and me. They were immortal.

The humans had long ago ruled the world, but now it was the era of the vampires. The vampires had their own type of hierarchy, the lower class worked as farmers though the females would sell their body at taverns, and they had all green eyes. The middle class worked as salesmen and estate officers and they had blue eyes, then there was the upper class who worked as police officers or guards and they all had purple eyes. And then you had the royals, they were the ones who ruled the nation of vampires and made the laws, they had all red eyes.

The vampires would age until they reached their 20's then the aging would stop, though even though they were ageing then they had vampire teeth, it was actually funny to see the small children's who lost their baby teeth, because then they only had one little fang, at least for the time being.

The humans who had not died in the war between the immortals had been placed in houses, but in farms. This was where the farmers came in, they would 'milk' the humans for blood and send to stores, though there was one catch. The only ones who was allowed to have human blood from the store was the middle and upperclass, the lower class needed to hunt for themselves, or take blood after they had sent to the stores. The Royals however would have personal blood banks.

It was a rather normal day for the humans. They had to stand in a line and wait for being emptied for blood, or at least enough so that they would have problems standing for about a farmers did their job as usual, but the guard who was supposed to be checking on everyone had gone to sleep. So one of the humans started to run.

The human was a 17 year old girl named Emma. She had black hair and silvery blue eyes. In contrary to the other humans, she was raised to be a personal blood bank so she was a bit better treated than the rest, for example her clothes were not just a pillow case, she had a blood red shirt and a deep purple knee length skirt.

The shirt had a golden emblem with a picture of a note. For Emma the emblem was just a curse, it showed that she could sing, and hypnotise with the help of singing, but it also showed that she was in lack of a better word, breed and raised to be a blood bank. Normally it was not something that a human could do, because she was a little part of vampire. The ones that was going to be used as blood banks got a bit of vampire venom in them, not enough to turn them into vampires but enough to make it so that they aged slowly, and their teeth were slightly sharpened, but sometimes an ability was given a gift, for example Emma's hypnotising singing voice.

" where did she go ?" One of the police officers asked.

" I don't know.. Keep on looking " another policeman said

Emma had hidden inside one of the taverns, she felt that was safest here. Emma went to one of the corners, hiding as best as she could.


	2. Chapter 2

Back at the blood bank, the former drowsy police officer had finally awoken. He looked around himself, to the human cattle riddled in line. One after one they were drained of their precious red drops. He longed for a taste himself, but knew he had to wait for his shift to finish. "The humans looks unusual tense today" he thought to himself. Normally they just had a look of despair and helplessness over them, but now, it was something different.

He took a body count, just as a procedure to see if something odd was spotted, and then he noticed; one of the cattles was missing.

Emma looked out from one of the rather dirty windows, she did not see anything. " finally, it's safe" she thought. Slowly she went out of the tavern. Though that was something she regretted. When she went outside and started to walk down the street, one of the police officers grabbed her and cuffed her hands.

Emma looked down on her wrists where heavy handcuffs rested. The metal had been cold when they were put on, but now they were about the temperature of her skin.

Emma put her head towards the sky. It was grey, and soft white snowflakes dotted the air. She felt as each one landed on her and melted. Gone from one state to another. Behind her she could hear the footsteps of others of her kind, all scraping their shackles along the ground. Beneath them again, the guards were, pushing into the group and ushering commands about needing to hurry up.

It was depressing to listen to, how everyone was silent, and just walked where they were ordered too. Once in a time, it hadn't been like that, she had been told. Humans weren't just cattle to be used by the vampires, they were a proud race, but now; they were nothing more than sheep to be herded, cows to be milked, slaves to be abused.

With the little she knew about the vampires, she knew that their eye color differientiated where in society they would fit in. There were three classes, the ones with a dazzling green brilliance, they were the farmers, the one that had responsibility to care and breed the their cattle. Then there were the ones with a deep blue, the middle class. They were in charge of security, social services and trade. Lastly, there were the ones with red eyes. Red is a strong color connected to power. Very fitting their position as rulers and judges.

"Get a move on cattle!" a guard shouted, accompanied by a shove from behind. Emma almost fell over, but managed to rescue herself just before she went to the ground. Instead of getting up, she simply looked at the ground. She wished to be elsewhere.

A human refusing to rise up again. What a dissrespect. The guard went over to her, gripped her hair in one hand, and pulled her off the ground. The girl shrieked from the pain.

While still holding her dangling over the ground from her head, the guard turned her to face him. She was a young girl, by all means pretty, not that he cared about the looks of a personal blood slave anyway. He noticed she had silvery blue eyes, among the vampires that would automatically place her in his social class, but humans didn't function like that. Their eye colors were random. How barbaric.

"DO NOT STOP THE LINE, CATTLE" The guard shouted in Emma's face. She was completely paralyzed now, her scalp feeling like it was about to rip off at any time.

"You are lucky you are one of the potential blood banks or else I would give you a real lesson." The guard said as he slung her limp body to the ground.

"NOW GET UP!" He shouted.

Emma did as the guard had ordered. Cattle, that was the name of people like her, or teqnically her nickname went from cattle to blood bank to slave.

( this is written together with my friend 'Lazer cut ' and half of this is his work)


	3. Chapter 3

A male was walking on the street, he was a vampire. A royal vampire that is, and his name was Darius. Darius Ettore, he was the son of the vampire leader named Geraldo Ettore.

His father was 5000 years old, his mother Selena was 4000 years old and his brother Michael was 500. Darius himself was just 17. But he was finally a full grown vampire.

( Darius pov )

I was heading to the pub. As I crossed the street I saw that there was a girl who was in chains, just a stupid cattle, nothing to worry about. But still could be a bit fun to play with the guard, after all I have my own problems. For example I had to find a blood slave, apparently I could die if I did not find one.

" oy why so harsh not the cattles fault" I said and smirked slightly, i flashed the female a look and noticed that she was actually the most proper dressed, the others were naked or was in simple pillowcases, it reminded me about some stories I had heard as a child.

" no luck with the luxury cattle?" I asked the guard.

" no she was hiding in a pub and one of my fellow mates found her" the man answered and pushed the girl so she fell to the ground again, the girl landed on her arm and I could hear the sickening crack, and knew that her arm was broken.

" I was on my way to the pub, might just take her back I don't think your boss will be happy when he realises that his luxury cattle is hurt, that makes the price on the cattle go down dramatically right" I said

The guard nodded slightly, he would get trouble " yeah but I can't" he started but the girl interrupted "I was actually waiting on him but could not see him so I went outside to see if I found him when I go caught"

" you did" I asked and raised my eyebrow slightly

" yes don't you remember that your father said that he had arranged a meeting for you" The girl said, her eyes pleading me to play along.

" ah yes now I remember, let her go captain I take over here, I noticed that she have a note on her clothes, might give me some enjoyment as I can get singed for" I said

" be careful she can hypnotise you" the guard warned


	4. Chapter 4

( Emma's pov )

I could not believe it, the vampire continued and actually covered up my very bad excuse for not going back to the farm.

There was only one problem, I had to follow him to the pub and I could not exactly leave, at least til the police left.

The police man nodded and shoved me towards the vampire, he had a surprisingly hard grip. It was strange as the others of my kind always said that they had gentle grips. But then again the only vampires they knew were farmers and they had no other choice than to have a gentle grip as they needed their cattles to be healthy and to some point calm in order to get blood.

The vampire took me into the pub, the policeman trailed behind. Most of what happened after was just a blurr. All I knew was that the policeman had been holding up a collar and one of those long branding sticks, and I got to chose to either accept the collar or the branding. As far as I remember I had chosen the collar. But as I looked myself over I noted that I had marks on my collarbone and ankle. The mark of the Ettore family. A single rose with one of its pedals hanging mid air, with the shape of a vampire.

I watched as the policeman went out. This really had not gotten as I wanted.


	5. Important info hurricane ( authors note)

There is an extream wind starting and its said to become a hurricane so I need to hide, I don't know for how long, but I guess for today and maybe tomorrow. This means that im not going to post before tomorrow at the earliest but I think I might be able to start posting on Saturday.

From emmaTwinkle

(Ingrid)


	6. Chapter 5

(Darius pov)

I looked at the girl, oh how easy it was to give her the silver collar, and then quickly brand my family mark into her skin.

The pub smoked of burned skin. I noticed that some of the other vampires were looking at her, I snarled and quickly the vampires looked away.

There was a beep that interrupted the awkward painful silence. I took up my phone and groaned as I realised that it was my oh so annoying brother.

" what is it ?" I barked and held the phone to my ear.

" mom wanted to know if you had found a blood giver" the voice answered

" if you mean a blood bank who does not want to even be near me then yes, if you mean one who came willingly then no" I answered and laughed slightly.

" very well then, mom says she wants you and the blood bank to come to the house today, she is making tacos... Oh and you did get a girl right, mom said that it would be very strange if you brought a male"

I shaked my head, my brother was the only one I knew who actually was fond of the human food known as tacos, for me it tasted more like too dry blood or maybe a martini. And when it come to bringing a male blood bank I had to laugh, my brother had gotten a male, when he found his. It was funny though as I had always suspected that he was gay.

" yes I did find a female. Though she have just been marked so it smells burned skin" I said

" that's ok she can go to the steam baths before you arrive, might be a chance for the two of you to get to know each other"

I frowned, he could not be serious, going to the steam bath was something that he had done with his own blood bank, after they got married, I still don't know how dad let him marry the blood bank. Or I did somehow because the male had brown almost reddish eyes so he could have past as one of us had he been paler.

" fine but is he turned yet, your wife" I asked and snickered

" he is not my wife, and no he is not we wanted to wait till our anniversary"

" great, but that's good maybe he can help me talk with this one then" I said and hung up.

( a/n : hope you liked this chapter, I'm fine though a part of my roof got destroyed so there is a bit of snow inside my home ( it started to snow today) but my neighbours have it a lot worse some even lost the whole roof so yeah, anyways I hope you will review my chapter ;) )


	7. Chapter 6

Back in the Ettore manor it was made ready for a dinner fit for royals, technically they was royals.

" where is he we need to start " Helena muttered as she walked back and forth in the dining room.

" mom calm down they needed to take a long way as he wanted to make the blood bank presentable as she have just been branded" Marcus muttered

- ( one hour later)-

Emma gaped as she saw the room and all the food, but the shock was more the fact that it was human food on the table.

" what got you so shocked?" Darius asked and looked at her slightly amused

" the fact that there is human food here" Emma answered

" well of course we need to have human food" Helena said "so the dirty dogs need nutrition so that they don't die" A girl muttered in Emma's ear, Maria was the blood bank of Darius sister.

Helena looked at Emma before her eyebrows rose " oh dear you are a virgin" she said shocked and her hand flew to her mouth.

" yeah how did you know" Emma asked and blushed before she tilted her head slightly.

" oh not that type of Virgin, she means virgin in the sense that you have not been bitten" Darius sister said before she turned to her mom " she is a stupid human she does not know what we real beings are talking about "

" and I know what it means I simply got stunned by the question" Emma answered and sneered slightly.

Darius had to bite his lip so he refrained from laughing, he had never seen or met any blood bank who talked back at his mother or sister.

" I'm thirsty come here" he ordered his new blood bank.

Emma looked at him " you have legs if you are so thirsty that you claim you can walk over and get it" she said

" well shall we start to eat ?" Marcus asked as he gestured to the table, after a bit everyone found their seats, or rather the vampires found their seats, the blood banks needed to sit on the floor much like a dog.

" don't bother about her mother she is simply a puppy" Darius sister said.

" ah well in that case" Darius muttered and easily lifted Emma up and placed her in his lap. He had never liked that the blood banks had to sit on the floor, they could catch germs that way.

" I would advice you to look closely on my brother and his blood bank" Darius said and pointed at his brother.

" because his blood bank is going to be the closest thing you will have as an ally and friend" he added


End file.
